


Salmon Sandwiches for the Soul

by Makioka



Category: David Blaize- E.F. Benson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christian Character, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gen, LGBTQ Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makioka/pseuds/Makioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting of David and Frank. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salmon Sandwiches for the Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naraht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naraht/gifts).



> Oh hai. A little taste of what I think they'd be like as modern day characters. Hope you enjoy this short slice of Madness

The sandwiches were good. They were after all the CU's main selling point. They offered salvation, the occasional shouting match, and sandwiches. Frank didn't even quite know how or why he was in the room. Yes, he was the LGBT rep for his college, but really did he have to have been bullied into attending the CU meeting as a nominal voice of reason. Grudgingly, he acknowledged that everyone he'd met so far had been perfectly nice, and very welcoming even after they'd realised that he was _Frank Maddox,_ noted queer and out activist, hero of a thousand queer bops, possible Olympic rower, and of course almost a dead cert to get a First in his Tripos.

He wasn't taking anyone on their outward niceness though however, since they were all currently at a debate entitled 'Self Denial for the Soul' whose aim was clearly to treat being queer as a sin that could be remedied by simple non expression of sexuality. 'We're here, we're queer, but no sex please we're Christian.'

Exactly the sort of thing Frank loathed. He'd had enough of that in school; being the token gay boy in a group of mates, the voice of experience on all things gay, always having to be one of the lads, but in the most neutered and benign way possible. Not the worst experience in the world, he'd heard things a hundred times worse in his role as part-time counsellor for the confused, but still not something he was willing to go through again.

The debate was pretty much what he had expected. Several fervent speakers including one pointing out that gluttony was a sin, which was his cue to rise to his feet and ask if he was allowed a certain amount of sex then before it turned into gluttony. This turned into a debate on gluttony, and whether it was even an especially bad sin, with the Catholic rep who'd also turned up, pointing out that Dante had a lot to answer for with the Inferno and people's perceptions of sins.

In fact it was all round enjoyable, and that was even before David Blaize turned up, very clearly a fresher, very clearly Christian, and to Frank's eyes at least very clearly closeted. That didn't prevent him of course, from innocently expounding his views that really God hadn't intended for us to give into our urges at all, which made even the CU give him a second worried glance, since while reproducing for the sake of the Lord was all well and good, there weren't many people in the room who would cite that as their number one reason for being in the college bar at midnight on their eighth rum and coke.

But there was something about David it was very difficult to disagree with, he was so honest and disarming that even when he spoke absolute bollocks, people somehow found themselves agreeing with it and nodding along. It might've been something to do with just how good looking he was of course, (and Frank bet there were at least one or two people in the room mentally berating God for that,) but it was more so his absolute good nature, if someone disagreed with him, he listened very seriously and then smiled and conceded that everyone thought differently, and the person felt almost as good as if he'd changed his mind completely to agree with them.

And afterwards when Frank approached him, to ask if he'd like to get a coffee and talk some more about the difficulties of reconciling Christianity with college (because glutton for self punishment didn't quite describe the depth of it,) David accepted with a smile, while insisting that if Frank had found the debate interesting, he should come along to the next meeting where they would be discussing whether a literal approach to the Bible was useful or not in this modern age. Which is how Frank Maddox without even the excuse of a debate found himself promising to attend much to his bemused embarrassment. That was after coffee with David though, and he silently thought that most people could be persuaded to do a lot after that.


End file.
